


Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule

by Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick



Series: Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Triple Treble [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established, F/F, Other, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick/pseuds/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick
Summary: Aubrey watches a season finale without Beca, que: silent treatment and Aubrey trying to make it up to her all week as seen through the eyes of their other girlfriend, Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Triple Treble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Monday

**Monday**

Chloe comes home later than her two girlfriends every Monday and Wednesday night. She works as a choreographer and a co-director at a prestigious summer children's theater program in the city, and these days always ran late.

Chloe expects, when she gets home on these nights, to find her home in one of two states. One being Aubrey and Beca happily hanging out together, doing normal girlfriend things. You know, cooking, watching TV, or just doing their own things but while cuddled together on the couch. The other being, the actual Aubrey and Beca version of normal, doing things like yelling at each other, ignoring each other, or doing elaborate stunts to purposely annoy one another.

Tonight when Chloe walks through the door, she soon realizes it is going to be the latter. She immediately notices the surprising quiet of their town home. She sets her things down and makes her way into the living room where she see's her normally put together blonde girlfriend laying on the couch looking terribly defeated.

Aubrey was staring up at the ceiling, wide-eyed, lips pursed, and hair falling over the edge of the couch so it was slightly sweeping the floor. "Rough night?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows. She looked around the room but didn't see any sign of Beca or any specific evidence as to what caused this puddle of Aubrey in front of her.

Aubrey hoisted herself up on her elbows, pulled her eyebrows together, and sucked in some air as if she was about to defend herself, but instead just fell flat again, head plopping hard against the cushion. Although she was rubbing her face, causing the response to come out muffled, Chloe thinks she heard her groan out a "Yes."

Chloe thinks most people would think this is an issue. The frequency of her coming home to a night like this, but this was just how they were with each other. She stopped being concerned ages ago. It's Beca and Aubrey, everyone knows its just how they operate. And Chloe usually fixes it. Thats partly the reason the three of them work so well together.

However, tonight she's not sure she's going to have the energy to deal with whatever this new challenge was about to be. The three of them moved about an hour and a half drive out of the city to be closer to Aubrey's lodge after graduation. It was necessary, because otherwise Aubrey would have to sleep at the lodge more frequently, so she could be there to bark orders at sunrise. She wouldn't be able to make the commute very often to and from their apartment in the city. And neither Chloe or Beca had to be in Atlanta every day, so their new commute was worth it.

Except some days it was kind of exhausting. Especially today for Chloe. One of her leads _actually_ broke a leg rehearsing, and the traffic was dreadful, and she was kind of starving. So she decides cutting to the chase is probably going to be her best bet for her mental stability right now.

"Your fault, huh?" She asks, dully.

Chloe jumps a second later as the blonde starts wildly waiving her arms around as she starts talking quickly. "I really tried to say sorry Chlo'! I seriously did! Like a million times." She sat up, perched on her elbows and looked at the staircase in front of her. She raised her voice, so Beca could hear her, Chloe presumed. " **But** ** _someone_** **is being too stubborn and choosing to ignore me instead of working it out!** " Then she plopped back down, huffing again.

_Great,_ Chloe thinks. The silent treatment. A tactic that comes easily to an introvert like Beca. This one was not going to be easy. Chloe was about to voice her confusion when she hears the padding of foot steps coming down the stairs. A moment later the petite girl appears in front of her, looking normal as ever.

Beca smiles at Chloe, walking toward her. She gives a chaste kiss to Chloe, who doesn't have time to reciprocate, because she's not expecting this normal behavior. She turns on her heel quickly, and Chloe watches with her, confused, slanted jaw ajar, as Beca saunters into the kitchen. No acknowledgement of the apparent argument whatsoever. Chloe glances down to make eye contact with Aubrey. Aubrey's hand flies up, "I told you," she sings.

Chloe huffed. Her patience was already thin, and she had to work on the play and figure out what to do about her leads broken leg. She didn't exactly have time to be doing this charade tonight.

However a minute later, after dragging Aubrey behind her, she finds herself in the kitchen trying to reason with Beca.

Beca on the other hand, was happily chopping up vegetables for some salad, apparently. And definitely not intending on breaking the stubborn thing she had going on at the moment. "I missed you," she smiles up at Chloe, who's leaning her back on the counter next to her. "How was your day?"

"Beca," Chloe said assertively.

"What?" Beca asked, in a light, innocent voice.

Chloe looked up to find Aubrey pouring herself and rather large glass of some cabernet. She looked at Aubrey, who looked back, and Chloe swears she can hear her think something along the lines of, _listen, i've done everything I could've, now I'm going to drink this whole bottle of wine, sue me, red._ (In more or less words, but Chloe thinks after knowing Aubrey for eight years that she can read her pretty damn well.)

She shakes her head and gives her attention back to Beca, who was now not so subtly, angrily chopping up a tomato. "Becs, I've had a very long day, and so if you can maybe tell me what you're so upset about, so I can help, I would really appreciate it." Her voice came out heavy and tired, and Chloe thinks it pushes Beca in the direction she's asking for.

Beca's arm comes down especially hard on the cutting board, and her mouth tightened into a straight line. "Ask her," she said, through gritted teeth.

And Chloe was avoiding this, because, well, if Aubrey is admitting she's wrong so easily, then her side of the story is still not going to be the one she wants. Because admitting it is one thing for Aubrey, but being completely honest on the specifics, well, thats another.

But she looks expectantly back at the blonde anyway, because at this point she'll take whatever information she can get. Aubrey is staring into her wine glass, circling the rim with her forefinger. "In my defense," she starts, biting her lip. Chloe can practically hear the eye roll Beca displays at the comment. "Beca had been putting this off for like, two weeks, and… and…" She looked up. Her face changed from guilty to determined. "And well, I just couldn't wait any longer! I had to know and I just thought she was over it! I didn't think it would be this big thing! She doesn't even really like this stuff anyway!"

"Oh, that is so not true!" Beca turned around suddenly, knife still in hand. "I was just busy! I've been trying to do this with you but we haven't had time with just the two of us in awhile but since Chlo' was going to be working late tonight and we were both going to actually be here I was so excited to finally come home and do this together!" She took a step forward, knife waiving around in her hand. "But noooo, you broke the number one cardinal lesbian rule Aubrey!" She pointed with the knife, "You-!"

"Okay, okay!" Chloe shouted, taking a step up as well. She took a deep breath, and reached for Beca, "First of all," she wrapped her hand around the handle of the knife, "lets's give me the knife," slowly pulling it from her grasp, Beca realizing and nodding in agreement. She turned to set the knife down, and then back to the girls. "Second of all, what in the aca-hell are you talking about? And please, specifics."

"She watched the Master Chef Junior _season finale_ without me!" Beca shouted toward Chloe, before turning back to cross her arms and glare at the blonde.

Chloe's mouth dropped a little. They all had their designated binge watch shows together. Beca and Aubrey's being Master Chef Junior (because they're small and adorable and food geniuses), Chloe and Beca's being True Blood (which Aubrey refuses to watch because the girls are always saying how much Aubrey looks like that evil bitch Sarah Newlin, and she just doesn't want to be associated with her), Chloe and Aubrey's being Grey's Anatomy (mainly because it has so many seasons, and they were so far along by the time Beca moved in that there was no catching up), and then of course the three of them together watched Orange is the New Black, (because, duh.)

Chloe's mouth dropped open because, well, Beca was right. No matter what, the girls agreed to never watch the show without one another, let alone a season finale. But truthfully, she doesn't know what to say, so she just stares at the blonde, who is now looking ashamed again.

"She might as well have cheated on me." Chloe hears Beca say under her breath to the right of her. To this, Chloe rolls her eyes and lightly swats Beca's arm. "It's true," she grumbles back, before turning her attention back to the cutting board.

Chloe spends the next twenty minutes trying to reason with the two of them who are not budging. Primarily because Beca is back to not talking directly to Aubrey; She's only talking through Chloe.

Chloe only stops trying to be the peace maker when her phone vibrates. A confirmation text from the boy who broke his leg's mother, that it is indeed broken, and they are so sorry they won't be able to do the play. She tells the girls that she has to go work on the play, to make adjustments, and that they will have to figure it out on their own.

Aubrey looks at her helplessly, and Beca simply leaves the room with her salad, Chloe presumes to lock herself away in a mix somewhere in the house.

"They're big girls," Chloe thinks as she ascends the stairs to the home office. "They can figure this one thing out on their own. It's just a TV show."


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Chloe is apparently very wrong, because Aubrey spends the entire next week trying to make it up to Beca.

On Tuesday morning, she knows Beca is still mad, because she nearly leaves for work at the studio without kissing Aubrey goodbye. She wakes up early these days, before the other two. Beca woke Chloe this morning with a kiss goodbye and a promise to see her later. Chloe mummers her goodbyes and rolls over to pull the blonde into her. She doesn't feel Beca round the bed to do the same to Aubrey and she opens one eye in surprise, watching Beca reach for the bedroom door.

"Becs," she hears Aubrey's raspy voice say a second before the brunette is out of sight.

Chloe's unsure what the actual exchange after that is because her eyelids are heavy with sleep, but eventually she hears Beca heavily walk up toward the bed, and hears a chaste kiss being exchanged between the two. She knew Beca could never leave without kissing her goodbye, no matter how mad, and no matter how theatrical she had to be about it.

She thinks Aubrey says something like, "I love you, see you tonight."

And Beca responds with a grumpy sounding "love you too," before Chloe can hear the door shut behind her.

Chloe pulls Aubrey in tighter to her body, and delivers her her own kiss to the shoulder, because just because she thinks Beca has a right to be angry at the blonde, doesn't mean she has to too. Aubrey relaxes a little and they both fall back asleep.

After they wake up, Aubrey spends a lot of time nagging Chloe on how she can make it up to Beca. Chloe wants to help, because thats what she does, but she's kinda preoccupied with the whole work thing and so she doesn't really have time for brainstorming. Especially when she's kind of sure that Beca is partially giving Aubrey such a hard time because she loves getting under her skin and it's not entirely about the argument itself.

"I don't know Aubs, she's your girlfriend, think about what she likes. I have to figure out what to replace the leads back flip with because the understudy can't do that of course not that its his fault but-"

"But I need to think of something thats really going to get me on her good side you know. Should I cook her something? Or Bake maybe? Or buy her something?"

Chloe sighs. Aubrey didn't hear anything she said. Aubrey is an amazing girlfriend, Chloe knows this. She loves her with everything she has. But, despite the fact that Aubrey can multitask great when its work or school or a cappella, she's not always the best at multitasking when it comes to having more than one girlfriend in situations like this. Which is ironic, because Chloe thinks she should be used to it by now. Its been like, four years now.

"Just," Chloe sighs, racking her brain for something that'll just make Aubrey stop pacing around the room, "send roses to her office or something," she says distractedly, typing something on her laptop.

"Roses? She likes roses right?" Aubrey questions.

"'Bree, you've boughten her roses on anniversaries and valentines day and that one time when you called that stupid girl beautiful last year. She always loves them." Chloe squints her eyes remembering the girl that caused Beca and Aubrey to fight for three solid days. She silently hopes this fight is much quicker than that, because that was exhausting.

"You're right. I'm gonna go order them online."

….

Evidently, the roses don't work. When Beca comes home, Chloe is cooking dinner and before she knows it, she hears Aubrey yelling something in the living room.

"Seriously Beca?! How long is this going to last! I said I was sorry!"

Chloe hears no response and a second later she feels the brunette's hand wrap around her waist. "Hi, baby."

"How long are you going to torture her Becs?" Chloe asks, leaning into her embrace as she stirs a pot on the stove.

"Until I'm over it. How was your day?"

Chloe glances behind her, searching the room a bit. "Where are the flowers?"

"I sent them back." Beca says confidently.

Chloe spins in her arms. "Are you kidding?" Oh no, Chloe thinks. This is going to last much longer than she anticipated.

"What're you making?" Beca peers over Chloe's shoulder to look at the stove.

"Beca, I swear to God, if you don't quit playing this dumb game just to annoy her then I'm gonna start giving YOU the silent treatment."

"Hey! How would you feel if I did that to YOU!" Beca protests, hands on her hips. "The season finale Chloe! I'm actually upset its not entirely that I just want to bug her."

Chloe's eyes narrow, but then they soften, because okay she's right. She would be pissed if Beca watched a season finale of True Blood without her.

"Maybe just ease up on the whole silent thing at least? Talk to her." Chloe shrugs.

"We'll see."

But then Chloe gets a call from her co-director, which she takes on back balcony. She puts Beca in charge of the stove and Chloe watches through the sliding glass doors as Beca stirs and Aubrey sits at the kitchen table, obviously preaching something to the younger girl. She doesn't see Beca respond.

"Chloe?" She hears on the phone, bringing her back into whatever Tiffany was saying about the third act.

They talk for a while more until she hears Aubrey slide the glass door open. She walks to the edge with a cigarette perched between her lips and Chloe's eyes all but bug out of her head. Aubrey's never smoked a day in her life, but she knows Beca keeps a stash somewhere in the kitchen because, well, old habits are hard to break. But Aubrey gets on her case hard whenever Beca does decide she needs a cigarette, so this is clearly a cry for attention toward Beca.

While Tiffany still goes on in her ear, Chloe marches up to Aubrey, and using one hand she pulls the cigarette from her mouth along with the lighter she was just about to flick.

"Hey!" Aubrey protests, but Chloe ignores her.

Instead she marches to the door and knocks on it loudly three times with her knuckle. Beca turns to look out the door and Chloe raises the offending items and then mouths, "TALK TO HER." Then she proceeds to throw the cigarette over the edge.

Aubrey huffs and goes inside, and before the door shuts completely, Chloe hears Beca say, "Seriously?" And Chloe sighs in relief, because, well, its something.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

The next day Chloe wakes up to the smell of… pancakes? Bacon? Is that… muffins? She squints her eyes open and notices theres only one other body, and its a short one.

She doesn't have to be up for her alarm for another half hour but she gets up anyway. She follows her nose down stairs and sure enough there is an elaborate breakfast spread about the counter.

"I take it you guys didn't make up last night." Chloe says tiredly, sitting down at the table. Chloe went to bed early last night, because all through dinner they were arguing, and she couldn't have gotten a word in even if she wanted to. Chloe didn't even hear them come in after she fell asleep.

"She told me to sleep on the couch." Aubrey huffed.

"Seriously? Did you?" Chloe thinks hard if she remembers feeling Aubrey at all last night, but she can't recall anything.

"You didn't notice?" Aubrey asks, sounding kind of offended.

"Sorry, I've been exhausted. The lead's mom is now begging me to write in a scene where he breaks his leg so he can still be the lead. Theater moms are the worst. I'm not even sure what I'm going to be doing with them today…" Chloe trails off, dropping her face in her hands.

"Well, I did." Aubrey responds.

Chloe feels bad, she does. But really? Nothing about what Chloe said? She sighs and plays along. "I'm sorry, I would have dragged you up there if I knew. I'll talk to her about that okay?"

"I mean, I've done everything I could. And if I'm being honest, I've done worse things. She's just enjoying this way too much I just know it." Aubrey grinds her teeth.

"Coffee?" Chloe tries, hoping to maybe steer away from this conversation.

"There needs to be at least two cups ready for when Beca wakes up and-"

And Chloe's just about done being put on the back burner at this point and she feels annoyance boil up in her. She snaps a bit at the other girl. "Shouldn't the girlfriend who's not giving you shit get something nice too? I'm here too you know."

Aubrey sighs and Chloe can tell she's getting it now. "You're right, you're right." Aubrey moves to pour her a cup, delivering it along with Chloe's favorite creamer. "Sorry," she kisses her quick on the temple before sitting across the table from her. "Tell me about the play."

And Chloe smiles, because thats more like it.

…

Chloe leaves for work before Beca wakes up to the breakfast buffet, so after pulling into the parking garage she decides to shoot Aubrey a text asking how it went. Aubrey responds quickly with a thumbs down emoji. Chloe's disappointed but not surprised.

She decides to turn off her phone until lunch so she can give her full attention to her work. At lunch she texts Beca to see if she has time to take her own lunch break at the studio. They end up meeting at a new spot in the city thats somewhere between both their buildings.

"The couch, really?" Chloe asks after they get their food.

"She was going on again about how I hate movies and how she was justified and it was pissing me off, okay?" Beca grumbles, waiving her fork around.

"I don't get a say in this?" Chloe asks, raising her eyebrows.

"It's _our_ fight, so no." Beca answers triumphantly.

"Ha!" Chloe's eyes go wide. "Yeah. Since when is it ever only your two's fight? You drag me into the middle of ev-er-y-thing." Theres a pause and Beca's about the respond but Chloe starts talking again. Calmer this time. "Not that I don't want to be, I guess. But, Becs," she puts her hand on the other girls, "it's our relationship. So any decision that involves our relationship, like, making our already-stressed-out-enough girlfriend sleep on the couch, that's a decision that involves all of us."

Beca pokes around at her salad for a bit before saying, "fine." She sighs, and looks at Chloe. "But I'm not talking to her again, so you can tell her she can sleep with us."

Chloe's face fall into her hands. She wonders why she thought they would be able to handle this on their own.

Chloe calls Aubrey on her way back to her building, and gives her the news. Aubrey tells Chloe she's on her way to the city herself to meet with a client about plans for the weekend and wonders if she should bring something by Beca's office to surprise her.

"Well, we just ate lunch, so don't bring her food. And you already tried the flowers thing."

"Crap," Aubrey says, "what about coffee?"

"Didn't you already send her to work with a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh!" Chloe exclaims, remembering what Beca mentioned at lunch. "She forgot her favorite mixing headphones at home. You could run them by!"

"Perfect! Thank you thank you thank you Chloe'."

…

Chloe's going over the new number where it explains why the leads leg is broken, (because while the theater is these kids' entire lives, it is still just children's theater, and it doesn't have to make perfect sense, okay), when she hear's the side door open and shut, and she can see Beca take a seat to the side of the rehearsal space through the corner of her eye. They make it through the scene and she goes over it once more and then lets the kids take a break.

Chloe walks over to Beca, noticing the headphones perched around her neck. She greets Beca with a kiss to the cheek, and plops in the seat next to her with a huff.

"You told her about the headphones, didn't you?" Beca asks, trying and failing to seem annoyed.

"No," Chloe shakes her head, playing dumb. "She must have realized. How kind of our loving girlfriend to bring them to you." Chloe smiles brightly, bumping the other girl's shoulder with her own.

Beca hums suspiciously in response. "I'm going to go hang out with co-workers tonight, I probably won't be home until way after you are."

"It's Wednesday." Chloe says, like its obvious. And not in the sense that 'it's Wednesday' and that 'who goes out late on a Wednesday,' but in the sense that 'it's Wednesday' and thats Beca and Aubrey's night alone together. She was hoping tonight would be the end all to this fight. Beca's attitude- although it might not seem so to the naked eye, but to Chloe who knows her girlfriend- seems to be lightening. So Chloe thinks tonight could have been a real break through. "You should go home Becs."

"I already promised." Beca acts nonchalant about it, making an annoyance crawl its way up Chloe.

"Yeah well, you're going to be the one sleeping on the couch if you don't fix this soon. This is ridiculous. Watch the damn show by yourself." Chloe starts to rise and walk back to her students when she feels Beca's hand grab her wrist.

"Hey," Beca says softly. Chloe looks at her, expectantly, waiting for something that she wants to hear. "First of all, we did watch it." Chloe slumps. "She pretended to act all surprised and we all know she's a terrible liar, so I figured it out. Plus, the fact that she lied to me is annoying in itself." Chloe is about to turn to continue walking away, because this just keeps getting worse. "Second," she feels Beca tug her wrist back, not aggressively but enough to make Chloe want to face her again, "Don't worry about it. Maybe I just need a night out to get away from all her charades." Chloe's wrist is released and she watches Beca shrug, hope in her eye that thats enough.

Chloe agrees, because what else can she do. Plus she has to get back to work. She eventually kisses the girl quickly goodbye, hoping that the night out is all Beca needs. She reminds Beca to send Aubrey a text letting her know she won't be coming home, and the reason why so Aubrey doesn't worry. She sees Beca type it out, and it doesn't seem snarky, and Chloe feels good about it.

…

Beca stays true to her word and isn't home when Chloe gets back. She's tired, and needs a shower, and decides to drag Aubrey in with her more as a means to stop her from pouting on the couch than anything else.

Plus, ya know. When two of them fight, it kinda puts a damper on _all_ of their sex lives. So, its been a little bit since Chloe's been able to partake in such. She figures if Beca's out, she might as well take advantage of situation. And Aubrey's not protesting, Chloe notes, as she watches her girlfriend's wet blonde hair cling to her heaving chest; And well, its also nice to have attention from Aubrey thats not centered around how she's going to get Beca to forgive her.

When they lay entangled in bed an hour or so later, pajama clad and hair damp, Chloe realizes the idea they've been missing this whole time.

"The emerald green lace set 'Bree." She announces her discovery.

"What?" Chloe hears Aubrey ask.

Chloe looks up at the girl who's chest she's currently laying her head on. "The emerald green lace set from Victoria's Secret. Its Beca's favorite." Chloe can see Aubrey thinking it over,-her lips are perched and eyes slightly squinting.

"Worth a shot, I suppose." Chloe feels her shrug underneath her.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

Thursday morning, Chloe wakes up to see Beca is _still_ wearing the sleeping mask. She rolls her eyes remembering the night before. Beca had still refused to give in. Chloe had stated that a night out wasn't all she needed, apparently. She had found an old sleeping mask that came as a free gift at Victoria's Secret that no one had ever used- until last night that is.

Chloe pads down the hallway and finds Aubrey in the home office. She's wearing a tank top and Chloe can see the failed lingerie peeping out from underneath still. "Whatcha working on?" She walks up behind her to peek at whats up on the computer.

"I'm making a playlist." Aubrey says determinedly.

"A playlist?" Chloe asks, although confirming her own questions as she sees Aubrey play around with the Spotify account in front of her.

"I've tried apologizing, i've tried reasoning, i've tried flowers, food, the headphones, and sex." Chloe notes the extra huff of irritation at that last part. "And now I'm trying the only other form of communication Beca speaks. Music."

Chloe leans forward to get a glimpse at the songs she has already. Her eyes widen a little. "You might want to remove number seven."

"It's about the message in the song, Chloe." Aubrey defends.

"She'll see the words Taylor Swift and this fight will last another week." Chloe thinks if anyone knows Beca's feelings about Taylor Swift it's her. She's been scolded to turn it off enough times in their relationship to know that Beca has a vengeance toward her.

Aubrey huffs and clicks delete. Chloe's about to turn to leave when Aubrey talks again. "I hope it doesn't last another week. I have to spend a night or two at the lodge this weekend. I don't want her to be mad while I'm gone."

"What, why?" Chloe might have stomped her foot _a little,_ okay. But this is why they moved out here, so they didn't have to be away from each other.

"You know this happens sometimes." Aubrey twists in her chair to face Chloe. Her face is sympathetic. She's right. Chloe does know this. Theres certain situations where Aubrey has to attend her lodge, and Chloe gets it, but it takes a tole on her. Well, on all of them.

Chloe reaches and plays with the ends of the other girl's hair gently. "But do you absolutely have to?" Chloe tries her puppy dog eyes; She hasn't used them at all on her girlfriends in the past week and she hopes that gives her a leg up.

"I do."

Guess not.

"Ugh," Chloe falls into the other girls lap, wrapping her arm around her neck for support. She knows its dramatic, but, its been some kinda week. "But why?"

"The client I met with the other day decided he wanted to shock his subordinates with the 2 a.m. wake up call, and start the activities in the dead of night, I guess."

"Why haven't you taken that one off the brochure yet?" Chloe asks, a little rhetorically.

"I will be after this, trust me." Chloe doubts it. Aubrey loves this kinda stuff more than she'd ever admit.

"So," Aubrey states, "how do you think she'd respond to a country song on the playlist?"

" _'_ _Bree."_

…

"I'm plugging my ears! I am plugging my ears! I can't hear anything!"

No, that doesn't work either. Chloe had just walked into the bedroom when she heard the yelling come from the master bathroom.

Beca had apparently left door cracked while taking a shower, and since Beca had earlier refused to even _open_ the playlist Aubrey messaged her, Aubrey was taking this as a chance to blast it while Beca had no where to run. And again, it was definitely not working.

She's about to step forward and help, when she realized no one saw her walk into the room. Chloe retreats backwards and then down the hall, the music fading away behind her.

…

Chloe was slouched in an arm chair in the office looking over the Lodge's brochure, red pen in hand. She may or may not be making some changes to the offered programs. Except then she recognizes the sound of Aubrey's quick pace coming into the room and quickly shoves it under her leg.

The blonde stops short and eyes Chloe suspiciously upon entering the room. She offers an innocent, toothy smile in return, and her girlfriend lets it go.

  
"The playlist didn't work." Aubrey huffs, taking a seat in one of the swivel chairs.

  
"You bombarded her shower 'Bree."

  
"Please," Aubrey lets out a huff of laughter, "you're one to talk!"

  
Chloe shrugs because, well, she's not wrong.

  
"Is that my brochure you're marking up?" Aubrey eyes the paper sticking out from under Chloe.

  
"No…" Chloe moves her leg to cover it, batting her eyes. Aubrey knows all too well and soon Chloe is being tickle attacked until she looks up and sees Aubrey holding the brochure.

  
"You crossed out half of the stuff on here! What's wrong with this one?" Aubrey holds out the paper to Chloe and points.

  
Chloe stares at her nails, avoiding Aubrey's eyes. "You're always really tired and grumpy when you come home from doing that." She shrugs.

  
"And this one? Come on! That activity has done wonders!" Aubrey points to another, and Chloe looks, squinting to see.

  
"You have to stay late those days! Last time you did that one you weren't home until like, midnight." Chloe pouts. "And before you ask, yes I've made the executive decision to band all overnight activities as well from here on out."

  
Aubrey smiles down at her softly. Chloe knew Aubrey wouldn't just up and completely change everything, but she also knows she's about to be let down easy. "We'll make a deal." Oh, that's not what Chloe expected her to say. "I will only take overnight's once a month. And i'll get rid of the other one. I wasn't so fond of it anyway."

  
Chloe's not totally thrilled, but she decides she should take what she can get. "It's a deal." She reached her hand out and Aubrey meets her, shaking it firmly. "But this weekend's overnight counts, so no more this month!"

  
"You're gonna be gone this weekend?" They both look and see Beca standing in the doorway, laptop in hand, ready to come in the office to work.

  
"You would know that if you would have talked to me this week." Aubrey crosses her arms and Chloe lightly hits her leg, because its so _not_ the time for her to be defensive. Aubrey uncrosses them and takes a seat in the other armchair.

Beca purses her lips and moves to start setting her things up on her desk. "One night or two?"

"I mean does it matter? You made me sleep on the couch the other night." Chloe sends her a pointed glare because, _really?_

  
" _Posen._ " Beca leans on her desk, eyebrows raised at the other girl, silently having a conversation with her that Chloe never really learned to read.

Aubrey lets out a huff. "I'm not sure, it depends what happens the first night. It could be two."

  
Chloe thinks this might be a good time to intervene. "So… don't you think this might be good time to forgive her Beca?"

  
Beca purses her lips and traces circles on the desk. "Well… I-"

  
"I really am sorry Becs." Aubrey pushes, and Beca looks up again.

  
"Well. No. No I'm not ready yet." With that the small girl turns and takes a seat in her swivel chair, proceeding to shove her headphones on her ears.

  
This is when Chloe feels herself snap. "Oh for the love of God!" She gets up and stomps up to the other girl, pulling her headphones off her ears with a little force. "Seriously? What is this Beca?!" Beca stares up at her wide eyed. "Its a damn TV show! Life Goes on! New seasons air! Why are you so hung up on this?!"

  
Beca opens her mouth "I…" Chloe motions for her to go on. "… am still hungover from last night… so maybe you can stop with the loud talking…"

  
Chloe narrows her eyes and takes a step back, crossing her arms. Beca then turns and looks at Aubrey. "Aubrey it's just…you really hurt my feelings." And Chloe finds herself tilting her head and Aubrey seems to look equally confused, because Chloe thinks they were both expecting something a little… more.

But then it comes.

"Aubs', I don't _want_ all these elaborate things from you. Watching that show is the only thing we have thats only _our_ thing. When we lived in the city, we used to have other things like our walks to try different desserts on Wednesday nights or our game where we would take a shot every time we could hear our neighbor _doing it_ through the paper-thin apartment walls. And then the finale was posted on Hulu a few weeks ago, and you're right. I was avoiding it, because its the only thing we have left since moving here thats just mine and your thing, and I didn't want it to end. But then you watched it and I felt rejected I guess." She shrugs. "So no, I haven't felt ready to forgive you yet. Because flowers and food and stuff isn't going to fix that I'm still getting used to it here."

And okay, Chloe gets it now. She also regrets being so crazy about it, but she thinks maybe thats not entirely her fault. But thats not the point. She hesitantly walks back toward Beca and puts a hand on her shoulder, if anything to remind her that she's there because she can see Aubrey walking up and about to start talking. The blonde crouches in front of the girl, resting her hand on her knee.

"Becs," Aubrey says in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that. It was really inconsiderate." Beca shrugs. Chloe thinks maybe she should chime in but then Aubrey surprises her and continues to apologize. "I didn't know this move was so hard on you. But, sweetheart," Aubrey shakes Beca's knee a little, "we're going to find new things that are special to me and you here. And things that are special between all of us."

Chloe notes that Beca definitely looks calmer. She's playing Aubrey's hand now and her shoulders seem less tense. "Me and you already have something ya know Becs?" Chloe asks.

Beca looks at her curiously. "Laying outside and watching the stars when 'Bree's gone at night."

Beca smiles softly at this, and hums in agreement.

"And Beca, theres so many shows on Netflix. I mean, I thought we agreed to start Parks and Recreation after this! Thats partly why I wanted to finish Master Chef!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Beca says, smiling a little more now.

"And every time you get stuck in hour long traffic on Wednesday nights, you call me and we play that game where you tell me something that happened at work and I try to guess which one of your idiot co-workers did it!" Aubrey says. Chloe smiles because she didn't know this, and she thinks her girlfriends are really damn cute for it.

"You're right." Chloe sees Beca lace her fingers through Aubrey's.

"So does this mean you'll forgive her?" Chloe tries.

Beca looks down at Aubrey for a minute, who stares back with puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I suppose this means I forgive you." Aubrey leans up and they kiss softly for a minute, until Chloe clears her throat, because okay this hasn't been an easy week on her either.

They pull apart and Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe. But then Aubrey is standing and takes Chloe's hand in hers. "And we're sorry you had to suffer through this week too Chlo'."

Beca nods in agreement. "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Chloe smirks. "Well…"


	5. Friday

**Friday:**

The entirety of Friday is spent with Chloe being pampered by her girlfriends in attempt to make up for the crappy week. It starts out with Aubrey wearing _Chloe's_ favorite lingerie set, the maroon lace, and Beca in her own black set.

And Chloe did, for the record, have every intent for them to kiss ass in every way that Aubrey did to Beca all week.

But since they started with the lingerie, it took up more time than she intended, and well, Chloe's certainly not going to complain about that fact maybe messing up the rest of the day they had planned for before Aubrey had to leave.

Beca was perched on her arm looking down at Chloe. Her breathing was still uneven, but she managed to get out her question. "So," Beca smirked, "whats next on the checklist again?"

And this had to be considered cheating in this game Chloe was playing, and it wasn't _fair_ that they were ganging up on her. Between the smirk and the way she felt a certain blonde's index finger trace up the side of her hip bone and do swirls around her lower abdomen, there's no way this was considered a clean, fair, game.

Chloe's head whipped toward the blonde at the touch, who sighed a heavy sigh. "I believe make you breakfast was next, and if we wanna have time to then we better get up…" And suddenly her touch was gone and she made a move to sit up further. Chloe quickly reached her hand out, stopping Aubrey from any further movement. She glared.

"You're kind of evil you know?" Chloe asked. Aubrey raised her brows. "And you realize you're not going anywhere right now, right?" A smile pulled at Aubrey's lips as she settled back to her side.

"Order in then?" Beca asked behind her. Chloe looked behind her and then flipped to straddle the brunette.

"You better order quickly then." She mumbled as she traced her lips down the younger girl's throat.

(Chloe would later hear that apparently, when Beca answered the door in nothing but a throw blanket, the delivery boy's face was priceless, so Beca tipped him a bit extra.)

(Chloe thinks that seeing Beca in nothing but a throw blanket should have been tip enough, but she keeps that to herself.)

They're eating waffles from their regular breakfast place in bed, when the doorbell rings for a second time that morning. Chloe's confused until she sees the blonde smile, grab the throw blanket Beca was wearing earlier, and slip out of the bedroom.

"I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave," Beca says through a mouth full of food. Chloe laughs and makes a mental note to get Beca out of this rap phase, because this isn't the first time she's quoted a Lil Wayne song in the last several hours.

Aubrey returns a couple minutes later with a dozen red roses in a vase. Chloe can feel herself beaming as she accepts them with a thank you kiss. (Apparently delivery boy #2 also was a little more than surprised at her girlfriend's attire, or lack there of.)  
"Lingerie, check." Aubrey says.

"Breakfast, check." Beca chimes in.

"Flowers, check."Aubrey finishes. Chloe hands her the flowers and she puts them on the night stand.  
"What's next?" Beca asks.  
Chloe smiles, because, really, even after a crazy week, she isn't sure how she got so lucky. But also, again, _it's_ _been a crazy week_ , and she's going to soak this up as much as she can. "Playlist?"

Chloe looks to Beca for this. "I already made it last night." Beca smiles. She grabs her phone from the night stand on her side and connects to the bedroom's bluetooth speaker. The first song that fills the room is none other, than Taylor Swift's "Mine." (Beca makes it through almost the whole song without a snarky remark, but she eventually slips one in there toward the end.)

"Are we missing something?" Aubrey asks, looking at the ceiling like she's going down the checklist in her head.

"You brought me my headphones because Chloe told you too." Beca stated.

"Oh yeah!"

"I knew it!" Beca pointed her plastic fork at Chloe, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Whatever, you're welcome." Chloe retorted.

And, because its not like they could recreate that scenario this very moment, Chloe took this as an opportune time to tell them everything about whats going on with her own work, and her struggles with it. And Chloe's not sure if she forgot this week, or she was too distracted with their own stuff, but she seemed to remember something as the girls were giving her feedback. She remembered that all three of them led a group of crazy girls in a cappella for years, and she should have just asked them for help to begin with. They gave her great ideas, and Chloe felt much better about it by the time the playlist came to an end.

Unfortunately with the end of that, they realized it was now afternoon, and Aubrey had to get ready to leave.

Beca insisted on driving her, because really that meant she got to spend more time with her. The two of them also insisted on Chloe coming, for the same reason.

They listened to the playlist Aubrey had made for Beca, for real this time, on the car ride there. Chloe was surprised to hear that it was very Beca-esq.

When they got to the camp ground, they all got out of the car to say their goodbyes. Chloe kissed her girlfriend and then moved to get her duffel bag out of the trunk for her.

She was about to close the trunk when she caught the two of them in the corner of her eye. They were just embracing each other for a long while. Aubrey was holding the other girl tight, and whispering something in her ear.

Chloe thinks she might not always understand them, but she does know that she loves these two women more than she has ever loved anything. She thinks, no matter what crazy they will ever put her through, they will always be worth it.


	6. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deleted scenes" from Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule.

Since this is through the eyes of Chloe there's a lot of implied scenes, some of which I think people would enjoy reading. SO, for sake of not sacrificing the writing style and for sake of my own fun, I've created a new series called "Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Deleted Scenes." 

There's a couple instances I have in mind for this but feel free to let me know if there's anything in specific you want to see. 

Also, I wrote this fic in early 2017, but this is the first time I've posted on this platform, so it's been fun revisiting this. Thank you to anyone who's read, given kudos, or left a comment. It all means a lot to me and always makes my day. Thank you!

Anyway, read the "deleted scenes" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439253


End file.
